I Found Love Where It Wasn't Supposed To Be
by SereneCalamity
Summary: They worked for two opposing law firms, but that didn't deter them. Barchie. Oneshot.


**I honestly don't even know who I ship the most in _Riverdale _anymore! It's been a long time since I've watched the show, and so I'm pretty fickle about my shipping, so have at it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title, which is from the gorgeous song _I Found _by Amber Run. **

Archie Andrews swallowed back more from his bottle of beer as he looked across the room to where several woman were standing, all looking as imposing as each other with their fitted, thousand dollar outfits and chins jutted forward and expensive jewelry dripping from their necks and wrists.

Cheryl Blossom was in blood red, which made sense, because the woman figuratively tore her opponents limb from limb facing them in the court room, and her jewelry was gold and more extravagant than her friends, almost verging on gaudy.

Then there was Veronica Lodge, with pearls at her neck and a tiny purse over one arm, who was trying to be subtle as she eyed up Reggie Mantle who was standing not too far from them, clearly not listening to whatever it was Cheryl was saying.

And then the last of their striking trio was Elizabeth Cooper, who went by Betty, in bright pink lipstick, a high ponytail, stylish dark glasses framing her big eyes and a black dress that was probably meant to be modest, other than the mesh slits on either side which showed a long strip of bare skin from under Betty's arm, over her hip, down to them hem.

"You're not being discreet," Forsythe 'Jughead' Pendleton Jones III said through his mouthful of a tiny sandwich.

"I'll have you know I have the best poker face in the firm," Archie shot back, and even though he had been caught out, he still couldn't bring himself to look away from where Betty was tilting her head to the side so her ponytail fell forward over her shoulder, and laughing at something that Veronica said, appearing to be at Cheryl's expense.

"The firm is filled with imbeciles," Jughead stated, tossing another sandwich into his mouth, and Archie glanced down at the plate that Jughead was holding, not even a tiny bit surprised to see it piled treacherously high.

"You realize _our_ firm pays your bills, right?" Archie raised an amused eyebrow and Jughead just hummed through his mouthful, not sounding impressed.

It wasn't as though Jughead was known for being tactful, that had absolutely nothing to do with his job description.

He was the best investigator at the law firm where he and Archie worked, and Archie was hoping that it was only _because_ of that, that he had realized that there was clearly something going on between Archie and Betty.

"This is gonna be interesting," Jughead stated after a few more minutes, this time around a pork sausage roll. "This is gonna upset _a lot_ of people."

"Shut up, Jug," Archie muttered and the dark haired man just grinned.

"Alright, well, I need to get myself thirds," Jughead stated and Archie's eyebrows flew upwards as he looked down and saw that Jughead's plate was actually already empty—the speed at which the other man ate always surprisingly. "But so we're all on the same page, I _am_ aware that this has been going on for months, I _am_ aware that she's the reason you were late for your court case with Mr Flynn three weeks ago and I _am_ aware that you asked her to move in with you this morning."

Archie had just lifted his beer up to his lips to try and take a sip when Jughead finished and he let out a gasp and almost choked on his mouthful.

Jughead just shot him an amused look, reaching over to slap him solidly on the back in a half-assed attempt to help him _breathe_ again, and then sauntered back off to the tables filled with food.

Archie frowned as he watched him go, but there was a reason that Jughead was the best investigator that they had in the firm, so he just _knew_ things.

But then...How would have known about Archie asking Betty to move in with him that morning?

The working dinner and drinks kept going, and Archie managed to hold a conversation with a couple of lawyers from different firms before his eyes caught a flash of a blonde ponytail disappearing through the main doors of the conference room, and it was like a magnet pulling him after her.

Archie met Betty at the lifts, the little arrow pointing up already highlighted with colour, and neither of them said anything.

There were two other people in the lift when they stepped in, a mother and her son, both of them looking and eager to get to their room, and nothing was said then either.

Betty stepped off the elevator at the eleventh floor and Archie walked off after, a few steps behind, and without even meaning to, his eyes drifted downward, over the gentle curve of her neck and slope of her shoulders, down to her slim waist and then her hips, and he almost tripped over his own shoes when she came to a sudden stop in front of an apartment door, the key card in her hand.

She shot him a smirk over her shoulder, making it very clear that she knew what he had been doing, and then swiped the key card over the black card reader and the door clicked open.

The second they were inside, Archie's arms were around her, pushing her back against the door with one hand going underneath one thigh and hitching her leg up until it curved over his hip, their bodies molding together.

"I missed you," Archie mumbled as his lips moved from Betty's, brushing over her cheek and then reaching her jaw, his teeth pressing against the skin there and then to her neck.

"You just saw me this morning," Betty giggled, which turned breathless as his lips closed around a spot just underneath her ear, making her shiver, the smile dropping off her face as her fingers tightened on his shoulder.

"I still missed you," Archie muttered, sucking harder at the spot under her ear, until he was certain that it was going to bruise, then his hands moved, hiking up her skirt and tugging at the underwear she was wearing, pulling them to the side.

"Can't even wait to get to the bed?" Betty attempted to tease, but her voice came out in a pant as her leg hitched up and over his hip and one of his hands went to her ass, digging into the soft skin.

"We've got all night," Archie whispered as he bit at her lips. "We'll get to the bed."

"Forever the romantic," Betty managed to say just as Archie lifted her feet off the ground and pushed into her in one thrust of his hips and the air was pushed out of her lungs. "_Shit_—Arch!" Betty cried out, her other leg coming up and wrapping around Archie's waist as well, both of them tight and her heels pressing into Archie's lower back.

"You always feel so good, Betty," Archie's voice came out almost in a groan as he stilled once he was fully buried inside the blonde, one arm still wrapped around her, hand cupping her ass and holding her up, and the other one braced against the wall for support.

There were other things that he wanted to say to her.

Three words, eight letters, one sentence that would possibly change the dynamic of their whole relationship, even though they were already on their way there.

He kept that inside though, as he dropped his forehead to her shoulder, turning his face in so that it was buried in her neck, his breath coming out in pants as he pushed her further up the wall and pulled out, starting to thrust into her.

"Arch..." Betty gasped out, arms going around his neck and gripping tightly as he pressed into her, over and over again.

The blonde was getting pushed further and further up the wall, her ponytail coming out and the bright pink lipstick on her mouth smeared—half of it on Archie's mouth—and her glasses bumped askew on her nose.

She looked beautiful.

Taken.

_His_.

Archie reached up again, quickening the thrust of his hips and feeling her tighten around him when he stopped and ground against her, his pelvic bone hard against her clit, and her body twitched in his arms, walls fluttering around his cock, showing how close she was to her orgasm, and he pressed his lips together with hers.

Their movements made it a little difficult to keep kissing, but Betty tried to move with him, little noises falling from her mouth and Archie was glad that they had ditched using condoms months ago because he was _right there_.

"Fuck!" Archie groaned as he came, his brain going foggy and only just having enough wits about him to move one hand between them and press against Betty's clit to bring her to her orgasm as well.

Betty sighed around him, clenching tight, and he could feel her long nails digging into his shoulders as she came down from her high.

Archie kissed her bare neck a few times, teeth tugging at the lobe of her ear before he was shifting his grip on her and carrying her away from the wall and toward the bed.

He laid her down and Betty arched her back, making herself comfortable by pulling down a pillow and laying her on it, and then she rolled onto her side and looked at Archie, her eyes soft and her lips in a small smile.

"Hey," he murmured, earning a soft giggle from her.

"Hi," she replied quietly in her gentle voice.

"So..." Archie swallowed hard, his mind going back to his question that morning when Betty had been leaving his apartment—the question that Jughead _somehow_ knew about, even though he hadn't talked about it to anyone. "About what I asked this morning..." he trailed off and Betty licked her tongue along her lower lip as she breathed out through her nose.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

Archie's eyes lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July.

"Yeah? Yeah like...Yes?" His head twitched a little, just wanting to make sure and Betty laughed.

"Yeah like yes," she nodded. "I'll move in with you."

Archie grinned, and then he was pushing off the bed and rolling on top of her and Betty was laughing and everything was _perfect_.

**Let me know what you think xx**


End file.
